1) Field of the Invention
A drinking cup device is provided. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drinking cup comprising a container and a valve element, the valve element being provided with, on at least in a portion of its free edge portion, a mechanism for a sealing, actuable gasket.
In this context a drinking cup means a cup, a vessel or a glass, that is equipped with a remedy for avoiding or reduction of the risk of spilling.
2) Description of Related Art
Young children and the elderly may find it difficult to drink from ordinary cups without spilling. This might be due to a lack of control over the cup or reduced mobility.
It is known that cups which are provided with a drinking spout can provide considerable help. It is also known to provide the cup with a valve in order to prevent liquid from flowing out if the cup tips.
Thus, WO 00/48491 discloses a drinking cup where the spout of the cup is equipped with a valve element. The valve is activated by pulling a sealing elastic cover away from the valve element by means of underpressure, thereby opening the valve.
Adults might be uncomfortable using a drinking cup with a spout, since this is indicating reduced mobility to the surroundings.
Drinking cups provided with openings along the periphery of the cover are also known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,619 discloses a drinking cup with a relatively large number of openings being arranged along the circumference for the lid. The drinking cup is provided with a suction actuable valve inside the lid.
WO 03/061438 relates to a drinking cup where an aperture is arranged along the circumference of the lid, between an outer member and an inner member. A cylindrical sealing element, placed between the two members, is actuable by suction by being lifted off the abutment against the first member. A drinking cup according to this document has inadequate functionality.